Naruto and One Akatsuki
by JUBAKA
Summary: Ya forgot to do somethings :S So had to upload again; Naruto goes on a year mission to become jounin. After a year, Naruto is going back home until suddenly an akatsuki kidnaps him out of the blue. Possible lemon yaoi. ItaNaru and maybe a SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**To the people that read my fic "Harry Potter in Konaha," sorry that I haven't uploaded any chapters. Right now I'm using my mom's computer not my own laptop. As you see the wi-fi in my house isn't working right now so I can't use the internet there to upload the latest chapters. I would rewrite all the chapters on my mom's computer but that's to much work. So while I'm using my mom's I might as well write a new story. **

**Character do no belong to me. (Sadly)**

* * *

"Baa-chan you asked for me?" A naïve blonde asked while poking his head through the hokage's door. Tsunade nodded, "Naruto it's been 5 years and you're still a genin…" Naruto's eyes widened remembering that he was still a genin. Sad thing was that he's 17 years old and that all his friends became chuunin before him. "Anyways," The female hokage said interrupting the blonde's thoughts, "I was thinking of sending you on a mission for a year, thing is that when you come back not only will you become a chuunin but you'll be a jounin instead. How would you like that?" Naruto thought not being sure. He was so excited for the mission but he wasn't sure if he was able to leave his home for a year alone on a mission. It then occurred that if he turns into a jounin he would be surpassing his friends including his fellow teachers, a chance for people to acknowledge him more and a good chance to become Konaha's new hokage. Naruto hesitated and then nodded, "Baa-chan I accept!" "Alright then, the mission is you have to go to the Hidden Cloud Village and help protect the village from a war. Now you'll be starting tomorrow." Naruto put on his brave face, "Yosh!" and ran out.

He headed for his house and started packing for his mission. An hour later Naruto heard knocking on his door. He opened it seeing his old-school sensei, "Iruka-Sensei!" "Oy Naruto, how bout we go for some ramen? My treat," Iruka said with a casual smile. "Yay!" Naruto jumped excitedly with his huge smile.

The two guys then headed to Ichiraku's. Naruto looked at the sky, noticing that it was already evening. As the two were about to enter they see a grey-haired man. "Oy, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto greeted out. Kakashi looked up from his book 'Icha Icha Paradise' to see a blond boy and a former looking teacher he recognized. "Naruto, Iruka," he waved back giving them a smile behind his mask. He put his book away and headed towards them. "Kakashi would you like some ramen, it's my treat," Iruka asked kindly. "Food sounds nice right now," Kakashi replied and the three went right into the restaurant/stand. "Naruto, Iruke and Kakashi nice to see you hear!" Ichiraku greeted. "Hey," The three all greeted back. "So what can I get you guys today?" "One large miso, pork, ramen," Naruto said. "Same here but make it medium," Iruka orded. "For me medium also," Kakashi ordered last. "Alright!" Ichiraku went of to make ramen. "So Naruto, I heard from Tsunade-sama that you're going on a mission for a year is that right?" Iruka asked. "Yup and when I come back I would become a jounin," Naruto said excitingly. "A jounin eh?" Kakashi came in. "Wow Naruto you're becoming very strong, you're even passing the old man beside you," he teased. "You wish!" Iruka shouted out flustered but had to admit it. The Naruto beside him was becoming very strong. He's pretty sure that the blonde would have a good chance of becoming hokage. "Here's your ramen you guys," Ichiraku said interrupting the teacher's thoughts. "Arigato," The three men said in unison. "Itadakimasu!" Naruto yelled out and happily ate his ramen. After they ate they got out of the resturant. They sky turned dark. "Well I should go home I've got a big day tomorrow," Naruto said and then yawned. "Hai," Iruka said feeling kind of sad that Naruto won't be here for one whole year. "Bye!" Naruto waved and walked home. "Bye!" Iruka and Kakashi said together. "We're gonna miss that guy aren't we?" Kakashi asked, "Yes, we are and it's gonna be really quiet here," Iruka said and took a big sigh.

As Naruto walked home he heard a girl's voice call him, "Naruto!" Naruto turned to so his very best pink haired friend. "Sakura! What are you doing here?" "Oh I'm just doing some errands for Tsunade. Speaking of Tsuande I heard you're going on a mission the Hidden cloud for a year am I right?" Sakura asked. "Yup!" Naruto said sounding excited. "Wow a jounin. Wow Naruto, you're getting really strong. I'm getting kinda jealous." Sakura give him a sad smile, "Don't get me mistaken I'm very proud of you but I'm a bit sad that I'm not able to catch up to you yet. You're way a head of me. Just when I thought I was getting strong." "What are you saying Sakura? I find you to be strong. You're an expert at saving people with your medical nin stuff, you have super inhuman strength and can do other things that I can't do. I think I should be jealous instead of you." Sakura blushed at the complement, "You really think so?" Naruto gave her a big smile and nodded, "Soon enough we'll be strong enough to brink Sasuke back to Konaha," Naruto said with enthusiasm. Sakura gave him a smile. It was always Naruto making her feel better. She started to walk closer to Naruto giving him a big hug, "I'm going to miss you ya know." Naruto blushed at the physical contact he was in. He returned the hug. He had an empty feeling appearing in him. He was going to miss everyone in Konaha. Yes, he's been away from Konaha for 3 years with Jiriaya but this time he's going on a mission by himself. He didn't want to be alone again. Their hug broke apart. "Well I should be going or Tsunade is going to question me about where I've been so bye," Sakura said wishing she could stay longer. "Hai," the blonde nodded. Sakura started walking off. "Bye Sakura!" Naruto called out. "Bye!" Sakura replied back with a smile and off she went soon becoming out of sight. Naruto did the same thing and headed home. He made a big sigh. He was definitely going to miss Konaha again.

He finally got home feeling exhausted, getting ready for bed and then he flopped down on his bed falling into a deep sleep. Morning finally came waking the blond with the sunshine and chirping birds. He sat up from his bed and took a big stretch. Today was the day that his mission starts and soon enough he will become a jounin. Naruto felt excited and quickly got ready and ate his last ramen cup for the year and left the house. As soon as he passed the gate, he turned around to see the view of his village. "See you next year," he mumbled out and walked straight towards the way to the Hidden Cloud village.

* * *

**I want to make this into a yaoi lemon but I'm not sure because I suck at writing the lemon parts. So it's a possible ItaNaru and SasuNaru or just one. (Unless you guys can give me advice on how to write a good lemon or write the lemon part for me?" One of them would be nice. Please and thank you ^.^ If no lemon then it's just gonna be a fluff.**


	2. Chapter 2

A Year Later

A year has pass and now it was time for Naruto to go back to his village from the Hidden Cloud Village. "Thank you for helping," The fourth Raikage said as Naruto stepped into the man's office. "No problem sir!" Naruto grinned. "Well I will now send Tsunade letter to tell her that your mission is over and that you will be coming back." "Hai, welll I be going now," Naruto saluted and then left the Raikage's building and he went to go back home.

As he left a sad smile was formed on his face. He can't help but remember all the people dying in the war. It was such a sad sight to see. He then shook his head out of his flashback, "Don't work guys I will become hokage and make the world better!" He took a sigh sadly knowing that right now there was no one to say that to.

Evening was coming and Naruto thought that it was time for him to settle for the night. He put down his backpack and gets out his sleeping bag and left it lying down on the floor. Then he went to look for wood to start a fire. He got back later on starting his fire and had his cooked fish he found by a near by lake. He then went to bed waiting for the next day to come.

Naruto woke up to the sound of birds chirping. It was morning and the blonde knew that it was time to head on out. He sighed wishing he were at Konaha faster because he wanted to finally become a jounin and eat Ichiraku's ramen with his friends and teachers. Sadly he only had 3 and a half more months to go. Naruto got out of thoughts; finishing what's left to pack and started to walk out of the forest he was in.

4 hours has gone and right now it looked like it was the afternoon. Naruto's legs went tired from all that walking and decided to take a break. Also it weren't just tired legs, it was boiling hot outside. He took off his jacket and tied the sleeves to his waist leaving his black shirt on. "Ah, that's better," Naruto said relaxed as he sat on the ground. " Geez Baa-chan, at least send me a boat or something, it's tiring to walk back and fourth to a place that takes 3 months just to get there!" '_Rustle, rustle' _the bushes went. Naruto heard the noise and jumped up to his feet and held a kunai. "Who's there?" Naruto said alert and ready for anytime the enemy attacks. Suddenly something went behind boy and put a hand over his mouth. Naruto's eyes widened. How didn't he sense the attacker? Before he got his thoughts together, Naruto was knocked out cold. "Got the Jinchuuriki?" A man asked. The other man said nothing and nodded. Then one of the guys hot hold of Naruto and started walking off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't uploaded and chapters. School is next week and I've been so busy getting ready forgot about this but then I remembered. Stupid kid jail T.T**

Naruto woke up feeling kind of cold. He found himself lying on a cold, hard floor and asked himself, "Where am I?" Feeling groggy as ever, Naruto struggled to sit up. He finally managed to sit up and looked around. He found himself to be in a dark, cold and dingy cell which two torches that were attached to a walls outside the bars lighted up. Naruto felt confused and wondered how he got in here. His eyes widen remembering his previous memory. He was caught by to akatsuki members. Sadly, Naruto wasn't able to identify them because I got knocked out in an instant.

Naruto jumped up to his feet and started to panic. "Shit, I got to get out of here," Naruto mumbled pacing back and fourth through cell. "I know!" Naruto formed a couple of hand movements, "Kuchiyose no jutsu! (Summoning Jutsu)" Out came a little messenger frog. (The frog name is gonna be made up) "Gamituki at your service," the frog said at a loud tone and saluted. "Ssshhh be quiet, I don't wanna get caught." "Sorry Naruto," the frog whispered. "Go tell Tsunade-sama that I've got captured by the akatsuki and that I can't get out." "Yes Naruto I will," the frog said and then disappeared into a puff of smoke.

Right after the frog left Naruto heard a few footsteps coming closer to them. He quickly lied down on the floor and closed his eyes and pretended to still be knocked out when the people come by.

After a few moments the footsteps stopped and was in front a Naruto's cell. "I know you're awake," a deep emotionless voice spoke. Naruto's eyes were still closed hoping that it would fool that akatsuki. Wait a minute… Where has Naruto heard that voice? "You can't fool me you little fool, open your eyes," The deep emotionless voice spoke again. This time Naruto opened his eyes.

Naruto gasped as he saw a former akatuski he knew and seen before. "Itachi," Naruto said coldly as he stared into a pair of sharingans. "Don't act all innocent," Itachi spoke, "I know you summoned something." Naruto hesitated to speak but then asked, "How did you know?" "You're so naïve. I could sense chakra very well and right now I've got my sharingan activated."

Naruto felt like he was going to burst. He wanted to kill him so bad but knew it wasn't a good idea to attack a very strong akatsuki member while behind bars. Who knows what will happen.

"He's coming right now," Itachi spoke again. "Who's coming?" Naruto asked while trying to stand up. Then a full figure came popping out of nowhere from a black hole. This person looked to be a male and had a swirled designed mask covering his whole face; except for a hole that was over one of his eyes.

"If it isn't Naruto the jinchuurki. What a delight to have you here." Naruto gritted his teeth angrily, "What do you want with me Tobi?" "I just want a few of that kyuubi's chakra and a bit of blood extracted that's all." Right after Naruto heard what Tobi said, he started to get worried. What would happen to him after?

Tobi lifted Naruto's shirt with his right making him reveal the Kyuubi's seal. With Tobi's left hand he started to grow chakra to all of his five fingertips and placed them near the blonde's sealed stomach.

Naruto screamed in pain. "It's fine, just a few more minutes," Tobi said giving out a cold little laugh, which gave Naruto a little chill.

Little by little, Naruto was going exhausted due to the chakra extraction.

Tobi finally finished extracting the kyuubi and then got out a kunai from his pouch. With his kunai, he drew a deep long scar across Naruto's stomach. Tobi then took out a little glass beaker and let blood from the bleeding scar pour into it. After that Tobi was done.

"Well that's all I need right now for my little project I have on," Tobi said coldly. "What are you going to do with that?" Naruto asked panting tiredly. Within any minute he would pass out. "It's a little secret my fellow jinchuuriki," Tobi said and then started to disappear into the black hole he made. "Itachi, do whatever you like with him until I come back and get more things from Naruto," Tobi said lastly and fully disappeared.

Naruto still panted tiredly watching the cold man leave. Like Naruto knew before, he passed out and dropped down to the floor.

Itachi stared at him and then gave a little sigh "Little fool." He said and lifted Naruto over his shoulders and started walking, leaving the cell empty.


	4. Chapter 4

**Damn school… Getting my brain off of my fanfics that I'm trying to finish. ****Characters don't belong to me and belong to the rightful owner.**

* * *

Naruto woke up from his daze seeing that he wasn't in his dingy, little, cold cell. He wondered why.

Naruto suddenly gave out a low gasp as he felt something cool and damp on his stomach. Naruto lowered his blue eyes to see his shirt lifted up showing his bare stomach and a former akatsuki with a wet cloth cleaning the boy's scars. "Well, you're up now," Itachi spoke.

Naruto went fully awake has he realized that he was still in the clutches of a very dangerous person. He was about to jump up from the now noticed bed he lied on but winced at the stinging pain that he felt from his scars. "Don't move so much, I'm trying to clean your wounds," Itachi said sternly yet calm, "Do you remember what happened?"

Naruto's eyes widened as a sudden flashback went through his mind. "By the looks on your face, it looks like you remember." Naruto nodded and was about to say something but held back. For some reason he couldn't speak up. Naruto let out a little gasp again as he felt the cool cloth on his wounds.

Itachi heard the little sounds the blonde made and looked up. Naruto blushed lightly and looked away. Naruto hated it when something touched his stomach… It was the most sensitive area of his body and it made him kind of… "Itachi," he was able to call out. "Hm?" "Um, uh, why am I here?" Itachi said nothing and kept on cleaning Naruto's wounds. As for that moment there was a bit of silence.

"Answer me." The blonde ordered. Another second of silence came until the older raven-haired man answered, "I'm afraid it's classified." Naruto got a bit mad and was about to say something but gasped out loud again to the cold cloth on his stomach. He mentally smacked his head for that.

"This is the last time and I'm done." Itachi spoke again. The man dipped the cloth into the basin he has near him and then put the cloth on the boy's scars. This time, Itachi slowly wiped the cloth all over the blonde's stomach just to make sure all the wounds are disinfected.

Naruto was able to keep in a moan that was about to come out of his mouth. _'Damn me for being so sensitive. Kuso!' _ Naruto thought. He soon felt his pants becoming a tiny bit tight in the front.

Itachi finished cleaning the blonde's wounds. He wondered why he bothered to do something like that but is pretty sure the blonde is somehow affecting his mind. Yes, he was pretty sure. Coming out from his thoughts, Itachi put down the cloth. He brought his eyes down to the wounds, seeing if they were good enough to go but then noticed a little tent forming from the blondes much, more lower region.

_'Oh crap,' _Naruto thought...

* * *

**Only _one_ chapter uploaded. Sorry to the people who are reading this fanfic D:**


End file.
